nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of All That musical guests
This article is for musical acts that performed on the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That. They are arranged by chronological season and episode order. Due to musical rights expiring, the episodes' reruns on The '90s Are All That and NickSplat cut out the sequences featuring these songs. Season 1 *''Pilot (1). TLC - "What About Your Friends"'' *''Episode 2. Da Brat - "Fa All y' All"'' *''Episode 3. TLC - "Creep"'' *''Episode 4. Immature - "Constantly"'' *''Episode 5. Craig Mack - "Flava In Ya Ear"'' *''Episode 6. Brandy - "Baby"'' *''Episode 7. Aaliyah - "Age Ain't Nothin' But A Number"'' *''Episode 8. Coolio - "Fantastic Voyage"'' *''Episode 9. Soul 4 Real - "Candy Rain"'' *''Episode 10. Changing Faces - "Foolin' Around"'' *''Episode 11. Blackstreet - "Love's In Need"'' *''Episode 12. Zhané - "Shame"'' *''Episode 13. Usher - "Think Of You"'' *''Episode 14. A Few Good Men - "Young Girl"'' *''Episode 15. Aftermath featuring Kel Mitchell - "Chillin'"'' Season 2 *''Episode 16. Naughty By Nature - "Clap Yo Hands"'' *''Episode 17. Monica - "Don't Take It Personal"'' *''Episode 18. Da Brat- "Give It 2 Ya"'' *''Episode 19. Mokenstef - "He's Mine"'' *''Episode 20. Jon B. – "Pretty Girl"'' *''Episode 21. The Twinz - "Round And Round"'' *''Episode 22. Monteco - "Down To The Bone"'' *''Episode 23. Soul 4 Real - "If You Want To"'' *''Episode 24. Subway - "Get The Money"'' *''Episode 25. Run-DMC - "Christmas In The Hollis"'' *''Episode 26. Xscape - "Who Can I Run To"'' *''Episode 27. Diana King - "Shy Guy"'' *''Episode 28. Coolio - "Smilin'"'' *''Episode 29. Deborah Cox - "Sentimental"'' *''Episode 30. Immature - "We Got It"'' *''Episode 31. Terry Ellis - "Wherever You Are"'' *''Episode 32. Faith Evans - "You Used To Love Me"'' *''Episode 33. Silk - "Hooked On You"'' *''Episode 34. Iv Xample - "This Is From The Fool"'' *''Episode 35. Monifah -"I Miss You"'' Season 3 *''Episode 37. LL Cool J - "Who Do Ya Love"'' *''Episode 38. Montell Jordan - "Baby, I Like"'' *''Episode 39. Immature - "Watch Me Do My Thing featuring Smooth and Kel Mitchell as Ed"'' *''Episode 40. Dru Hill - "Tell Me"'' *''Episode 41. Blackstreet - "No Diggity"'' *''Episode 42. A Tribe Called Quest -"Stressed Out"'' *''Episode 43. 702 - "Stee-lo"'' *''Episode 45. Mint Condition - "What Kind Of Man"'' *''Episode 46. 112 - "Only You"'' *''Episode 47. Nas - "Street Dreams"'' *''Episode 48. Mona Lisa - "All I Do"'' *''Episode 49. Ray J - "Let It Go"'' *''Episode 50. Heavy D - "Big Daddy"'' *''Episode 51. For Real - "Saddest Song''' *''Episode 52. Az Yet - "Hard To Say I'm Sorry"'' *''Episode 53. Aaliyah - "One In A Million"'' *''Episode 54. Monica - "For You I Will"'' *''Episode 55. Mc Lyte - "Cold Rock A Party"'' *''Episode 56. Erykah Badu - "On And On"'' Season 4 *''Episode 57. Mase - "Feels So Good"'' *''Episode 58. Busta Rhymes - "Dangerous"'' *''Episode 59. Robyn - "Show Me Love"'' *''Episode 60. Wyclef Jean - "Staying Alive"'' *''Episode 61. Dru Hill - "5 Steps"'' *''Episode 62. Mary J. Blige - "Everything"'' *''Episode 63. IMx - "Give Up The Ghost"'' *''Episode 64. Spice Girls - "Spice Up Your Life"'' *''Episode 65. Kirk Franklin - "Stomp"'' *''Episode 66. Backstreet Boys - As Long As You Love Me"'' *''Episode 67. Usher - "You Make Me Wanna"'' *''Episode 68. Missy Elliott - "The Rain"'' *''Episode 69. Boyz II Men - "Can't Let Her Go"'' *''Episode 70. Destiny's Child - "No,No,No Part 2"'' *''Episode 71. LL Cool J - "Father"'' *''Episode 72. Jermine Dupri & Da Brat - "The Party Continues"'' *''Episode 73. Salt-N-Pepa - "R U Ready"'' *''Episode 74. K-Ci And JoJo - "All My Life"'' *''Episode 75. Ice Cube - "We Be Clubbin"'' *''Episode 76. The Lox - "If You Think Im Jiggy"'' *''Episode 77. Sugar Ray - "Fly"'' Season 5 *''Episode 78. Blackstreet And Mýa - "Take Me There"'' *''Episode 79.Tatyana Ali - "Daydreamin'"'' *''Episode 80. Deborah Cox - "Nobody's Supposed To Be Here"'' *''Episode 81. Shaq - "Heat It Up"'' *''Episode 81. Monica - "Angel Of Mine'' *''Episode 82. Faith Evans - "Love Like This"'' *''Episode 83. Mýa - "Movin' On"'' *''Episode 84. 98 Degrees - "Because Of You"'' *''Episode 85-86. 100th Episode Lauryn Hill - "DooWop"; Busta Rhymes -"Gimmie So Mo"; Put Your Hand Were My Eyes Can See'' *''Episode 87.112-"Love Me'' *''Episode 88.Outkast - "Rosa Parks"'' *''Episode 88. Divine - "Lately"'' *''Episode 90.5 Young Men - "One More Chance"'' *''Episode 91. Joey McIntyre - "Stay The Same"'' *''Episode 92. Backstreet Boys - "I Want It That Way"'' *''Episode 93. 3rd Storee - "If Ever"'' *''Episode 94. Simbi Khali - "Our Love is Stronger"'' *''Episode 95. M.A.F.T - We Gets Down"'' *''Episode 96. Shancie - When I Close My Eyes"'' Season 6 *''Episode 97 B*Witched - "Jesse Hold On"'' *''Episode 98 Blaque - "Bring It All To Me"'' *''Episode 99 Mandy Moore - "Candy"'' *''Episode 100 Hoku - "Another Dumb Blonde"'' *''Episode 101 LFO - "Girl on TV"'' *''Episode 102 M2M - "Mirror Mirror"'' *''Episode 103 No Authority - "What I Wanna Do"'' *''Episode 104 Sammie - "I Like It"'' *''Episode 105 Britney Spears - "Oops!... I Did It Again"'' *''Episode 106 *NSYNC - "Bye Bye Bye"'' *''Episode 107 Tracie Spencer - "Still In My Heart"'' *''Episode 108 Ideal - "All About You"'' *''Episode 109 IMx - "In & Out of Love"'' (Episodes 110-120 were part of the Best of All That, and did not contain a musical guest.) Season 7 *''Episode 121. Aaron Carter - "Aaron's Party"'' *''Episode 122. Usher - "I Don't Know"'' *''Episode 123. Christina Milian - "AM to PM"'' *''Episode 124. P. Diddy - "Diddy"'' *''Episode 125. Britney Spears - "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman]"'' *''Episode 126. Nelly Furtado - "Turn Off the Light"'' *''Episode 127. Tyrese - "How Are You Going To Act Like That"'' *''Episode 128. City High - "Caramel"'' *''Episode 129. LFO - "Every Other Time"'' *''Episode 130. Barenaked Ladies - "Falling for the First Time"'' *''Episode 131. Mandy Moore - Crush"'' *''Episode 132. Samantha Mumba - "Don't Need To Tell You I'm Pretty""'' *''Episode 133. Willa Ford - "Did You Understand That?""'' Season 8 * Episode 134. B2K "Why I Love You" * Episode 135. Play featuring Chris Trousdale "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" * Episode 136. Yasmeen "Blue Jeans" Season 9 Season 10 Category:All That Category:Lists